


Ladies Do Not Start Fights, But They Can Finish Them

by mostvillainsneedhugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always a girl sam, Fanart, Fem!Cas, Fem!Sam, Female Winchesters, Gen, always a girl castiel, always a girl dean, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostvillainsneedhugs/pseuds/mostvillainsneedhugs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendeswapped Supernatural</p>
<p>I’ve always found genderswapping certain fandoms to be really interesting, so this is my take on Female versions of Sam, Dean, and Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies Do Not Start Fights, But They Can Finish Them




End file.
